disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Blue Genie/Galería
Galería de imágenes del Genio Azul. Películas Aladdin GenioAzul.png|El Genio. Genio.png|Genio. Genio_escoces.png|El Genio se transforma en un escocés. Genio_perro_escoces.png|El Genio se transforma en un perro escocés. Genio_Schwarzenegger.png|El Genio hace de Arnold Schwarzennegger. Genio_ventrilocuo.png|El Genio hace de ventrilocuo. Genio_EdSullivan.png|El Genio hace de Ed Sullivan ante varios dobles. Genio_GrouchoMarx_1.png|El Genio hace de Groucho Marx. Genio_dragón.png|El Genio se transforma en dragón. Genio_WilliamFBuckleyJr.png|El Genio hace de William F. Buckley, Jr.. Genio_zombie.png|El Genio se transforma en zombi. Genio_azafata.png|El Genio se transforma en azafata. Genio_cordero.png|El Genio se transforma en cordero. Genio_PoderesCósmicos.png|El Genio muestra sus poderes cósmicos. Genio_AtrapadoLámpara.png|El Genio muestra su pequeño hogar. Genio_Pinocho.png|El Genio se transforma en Pinocho. GenioAbúAlfombra_francia.png|El Genio, Abú y la Alfombra en un paisaje francés. Sebastian_Aladdin.png|Sebastián pica al Genio. Genio_ArsenioHall.png|El Genio hace de Arsenio Hall. Genio_estilista.png|El Genio como estilista. GenioAladdín_concurso.png|Ganio hace de presentador de concurso. Genio_desfile.png|Genio al presentar al Príncipe Alí Ababwa. Genio_anciano.png|Genio transformado en anciano. Genio_niño.png|Genio transformado en niño. Genio_hombre.png|Genio transformado en hombre. Genio_reportero.png|Genio transformado en reportero. Genio_reportera.png|Genio transformado en reportera. Genio_leopardo.png|Genio transformado en leopardo. Genio_cabra.png|Genio transformado en cabra. Genio_bailarina.png|Genio transformado en bailarina. Genio_RodneyDangerfield.png|Genio como Rodney Dangerfield. Genio_JackNicholson.png|Genio como Jack Nicholson. Genio_abeja.png|Genio transformado en abeja. Genio_HombreOrquesta.png|El Genio como hombre orquesta. Genio_ropa_vacaciones.png|Genio listo para irse de vacaciones. The Return of Jafar Genio_It'sASmallWorld.png|Genio como personajes de It's a Small World. Genio_PepitoGrillo.png|Genio transformado en Pepito Grillo. Aladdin and the King of Thieves Genio_mercader.png|Genio como mercader ambulante. Genio_Campanilla.png|Genio transformado en Campanilla. Genio_rabino.png|Genio transformado en rabino. Genio_totem.png|Genio transformado en totem. Genio_cerdo.png|Genio transformado en cerdo. Genio_RockyBalboa.png|Genio como Rocky Balboa. Genio_DonKing.png|Genio como Don King. Genio_WalterCronkite.png|Genio como Walter Cronkite. Genio_WoodyAllen.png|Genio transformado en Woody Allen. Genio_RobinLeach.png|Genio como Robin Leach. Genio_Moisés.png|Genio transformado en Moisés. Genio_Thor.png|Genio transformado en Thor. Genio_ForrestGump.png|Genio transformado en Forrest Gump. Genio_Rainman.png|Genio como Rain Man. Genio_SraDoubtfire.png|Genio transformado en Sra. Doubtfire. Genio_HarpoMarx.png|Genio transformado en Harpo Marx. Genio_ChicoMarx.png|Genio transformado en Chico Marx. Genio_GrouchoMarx.png|Genio transformado en Groucho Marx. Genio_ElvisPresley.png|Genio transformado en Elvis Presley. Genio_ImagenJasmín.png|Genio con una imagen de Jasmín. Genio_ImagenJasmín-Ariel.png|Genio con una imagen de Jasmín como Ariel. Genio_ImagenJasmín-Minnie.png|Genio con una imagen de Jasmín como Minnie Mouse. Genio_ImagenJasmín-Jessica.png|Genio con una imagen de Jasmín como Jessica Rabbit. Genio_BingCrosby.png|Genio transformado en Bing Crosby. Genio_BobHope.png|Genio transformado en Bob Hope. Genio_Pocahontas.png|Genio transformado en Pocahontas. Genio_BrujoMickey.png|Genio vestido de Brujo Mickey. Genio_AlbertEinstein.png|Genio como Albert Einstein. Genio_DonVitoCorleone.png|Genio como Don Vito Corleone. Genio_Pumba.png|Genio transformado en Pumba. Genio_Pluto.png|Genio como Pluto. Genio_Rambo.png|Genio como John Rambo. Genio_OzzieNelson.png|Genio como Ozzie Nelson. Genio_MickeyMouse.png|Genio transformado en Mickey Mouse. Mickey's Magical Christmas ToonsBestChristmas.png|El Genio (centro) cantando The Best Christmas of All. Mickey's House of Villains Buenos_encerrados_HoV.png|El Genio y los personajes buenos encerrados por los Naipes. Otras películas Genio_abeja_TrailMixUp.png|Cameo del Genio como abeja en Trail Mix-Up. PersonajesCine1-LK½.png|El Genio (izquierda) al final de The Lion King 1½. Series Aladdin (the series) Genio_ReyTriton.png|Genio transformado en el Rey Tritón. Genio_Dumbo.png|Genio transformado en Dumbo. Genio_IndianaJones.png|Genio como Indiana Jones. Genio_CapitánAhab.png|Genio como Capitán Ahab. Genio_McPato.png|Genio transformado en Gilito McPato. Genio_Baloo.png|Genio transformado en Baloo. Genio_hada.png|Genio transformado en hada madrina. Genio_MadameUpanova.png|Genio y Madame Upanova. Genio_DonQuijote.png|Genio como Don Quijote. El Genio convierte a Iago y a Abú.png|El Genio convierte a Abú y Iago en humanos. House of Mouse AladdínJasmínGenio_HouseOfMouse.png|El Genio con Jasmín y Aladdín. VariosEspectadores_HoM.png|Genio y otros Dibus como espectadores. Dibus_animados_HouseOfMouse.png|El Genio animado con otros Dibus. Amontonados_HouseOfMouse.png|El Genio (centro) amontonado con otros Dibus. Genio_torero_HoM.png|El Genio como torero. Videojuegos Kingdom Hearts GenioKH.png|Genio en Kingdom Hearts. GenioAzulKH.png|El Genio en los juegos de Kingdom Hearts. GenioInvocación.png|El Genio al invocarlo en Kingdom Hearts II. Sora&Genio_KH2.png|Genio habla con Sora. Disney TH!NK Fast Genio_THINKFast.png|El Genio como presentador en Disney TH!NK Fast. Disney Magical World Genio_DisneyMagicalWorld.png|Genio en Disney Magical World. Parques y espectáculos AladdinJasmin&Genio_parque.png|El Genio, Aladdín y Jasmín en un parque Disney. Otras Stuffed doll Genie 25°anniversary.jpg Speaker Plush Toy Type Genie.jpg key chain, plush toy with jeanie MY DISNEY STORE.jpg Jeanie with mobile accessory cleaner.jpg Stuffed Toy Keychain Costume Jeanie.jpg Aladdin Genie Doll.jpg Tote Bag Zinney round bottom FTW.jpg Tote Bag Zinney round bottom FTW down.jpg Tote Bag Jeanie FTW.jpg Smartphone case for iPhone 6 6s 7 · Cover jeanie chain.jpg Periodical pass · Pass case jeanie FTW.jpg Clear Oil Cream Genie Up.jpg Stereo earphone for electronic equipment Jeanie & magic carpet, jafer coat.jpg Mobile accessory Jeanie lamp.jpg key chain Zinney line.jpg Genie Figurine by Arribas.jpg Categoría:Galerías de imágenes Categoría:Galerías de imágenes de personajes